


Can't escape a Dooming

by sabertoothshadow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Death, Doomed Timeline, Lots of Canon Death, M/M, Sadstuck, This is how it happen shut up i am believing this, not my best work its kinda fast pace oh well hope you like anyway, probably other things, theres hints something happened to Dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabertoothshadow/pseuds/sabertoothshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider is from a doomed Timeline.  As is Rose, and Jade and John.  While they live in a not doomed Timeline they always were doomed and one by one they realize that.  </p><p>Dave just wished they could have been together when they realized that.</p><p>(Oh my god this summary sucks just have a read please I beg.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't escape a Dooming

You sigh as you kneel in front of the two graves, placing a green rose down on one to the right.

“Hey Jade, how’s it hanging?”  You say softly, looking at the gravestone.  Here lies Jade Harley who died 2005, Grandmother, Sister and Friend.  Forever the bravest, she will be missed.  The small words didn’t do her justice.   “I’m sorry Rose and I haven’t gotten around to avenging you yet, we got a plan though and if it works it’ll all be over, we’ll have won.”  You promise.  “I miss ya, Jade, wish ya could be here with us.”  You sigh.  After a moment of silence you turn to the second grave, taking in a shaking breath you put the blue rose down and look at the gravestone.

 **Here lies John Egbert**  
April 13 1910-1996  
A father, An idle, The Cool kids Best Bro  
“Dave, I swear I was drunk!”  
Forever missed.  
  


You sighed.  “I’m sorry I sent you so far back.”  You say.  “I never even got to meet you in this timeline.”  There’s a poof sound behind you and you turn.

“Dave!”  The raven haired boy greets at you.

It’s not your John.  You know that instantly.  He didn’t realize though.

“You look so old!”  You resent that, you’re only 25.  “Does this mean that we beat the game?  Because this obviously not anywhere in Sburb, this is Earth.”  He says, being to ramble on.  He looks so excited.  You feel bad for having to crush his hopes.

“No John, it’s not Earth, at least not your Earth.” You tell him.  Heck, it’s not even your Earth.  John looks confused. 

“What do you mean?  Is this a doomed timeline?  I haven’t been to a doomed timeline I didn’t think I could go to one.”  He said, voice sounding defeated, especially compared to the cheerful voice he had just seconds before.  (You could count exactly how many seconds if you wanted but you’re lazy.) 

“Kinda, it’s a long story.  How are you here anyway John?  You’re a breath player not a time player.” You say, pointing to the symbol on his usual Heir get up.

“Oh!  That’s a long story to!  I was hanging out with Vriska and some other troll pirates and we were on this huge treasure hunt and it turned out the treasure was actually this greenhouse thing and I put my hand in it and well, now I shoulda just poof everywhere and when.  I don’t have any control over it though.”  He says.  “I was trying to control it when I ended up here.  I wanted to go see Dave, well the Dave in my time and everything, but from a few days ago because I have to tell him something to change something so I couldn’t just wind myself away sort of thing and I was trying really hard to go to the right place and time but I ended up here instead.”  He frowned slightly.  You nod.

“What did cha need to tell your Dave?”  Because you are not his Dave, and he is not your John.  If you kissed him he would freak out.  If you held him he would be confused.  He would not understand the relationship you had with your John because he is not your John, he is the John and your John was a John.  He would never understand those kinds of timeline differences.  Rose and Aradia were really the only ones that probably understood the difference between two timeline versions of the same person and how talking the same way to both doesn’t work.  They are not the same person, you can’t treat them the same or it confuses everyone.  This John is not your John.  You can’t treat him like your John, no matter how much you want to.

“It’s…”  He hesitates.  “It’s nothing.”  You are aware his lying to you, that he wouldn’t be bothering with so much if it wasn’t important.  You don’t call him out on it though because this John is a stranger.  “How are you out of the game?”  He asks you.  “You obviously know about it and everything but if this is a doomed timeline why have you finished the game?”  He prods at you. 

“I never said it was doomed timeline John.”  You sigh.  “Do you know Dirk?”  You ask when he looks at you confusedly.

“Well yeah, of course I know him.”  He nods.

“It’s his timeline, years into the past sort of thing.”  You tell him.

“Oooooooh, wait does that mean that after the game we end up just restarting this or something?”  He says, looking worriedly at you.  You sigh.

“No John, I’m from a doomed timeline, not your one.  If you guys win you’ll do whatever happens after people win the game.”  You shrug.  John instantly looks relieved.

“That’s good.”  He says.  “Why are you in a grave yard?”  He asks, looking around as though you only just realized where you both were.  You don’t answer him; instead you wait for his gaze to settle on the two graves behind you. “Oh.”  He whispers.

“Yeah.”  You mumble back.

“Why does it say that?”  He asks, pointing at his, no not his, your John’s, grave.

“Say what?”  You ask, turning to look.

“Dave, I swear I was drunk.”  He clarifies. 

“People think it’s just one of his jokes.  But I guess it’s probably to do with the fact he had a kid.”  You sigh, it had hurt a little but you knew he was going to have a son anyway, the same person he had had as a father before.  More or less at least. 

“But why would I have that on my grave?”  He choked on the last word but tries to play it off. 

“Probably since he never got the chance to say it to me.”  You shrug.  “Didn’t want me to get upset or something I guess.”  You say softly.

“Why would you though?”  He asks.  You sigh.

“John you are ridiculously slow.”  That hadn’t changed though.  You sigh.  “We were dating, before I sent us all to this timeline.”  You tell him.  He blushes.

“R-really?”  He asks.

“Yeah.”  You mumble.  You miss him so much.  You’re John.  To the timelines he might just be a John but he was so much more than that to you. 

“T-that’s what I was going to tell my Dave.”  John mumbled.  “That I love him.”  You stopped for a moment.   He wasn’t your John.  You shouldn’t…

“John, come here for a sec.”  The words leave your mouth before you are fully aware of what you plan on doing.  He looks confused for a moment but comes over.  You hug him tightly almost instantly.  John, not your John you remind yourself again, freezes for a moment before hugging back.

“If your Dave knows anything he loves you too.”  You say softly.  “I need you to do me a favour, alright?”  You say hesitantly.  You weren’t sure if you were really going to go through with this.

“Y-yeah Dave?”  John stuttered quietly.

“Next time you see Dirk tell him that his big bro loves him, tell him I’m extremely proud of him and I’m sorry we never meet.”  You were going through with this.

“Uh, okay.”  John says, looking confused but nodding. 

“Good.  Stay safe, okay?  You have to win the game.  For all the timelines that couldn’t, alright?”  You smile at him.  John opens his mouth to reply before poof, he’s gone.  With a deep breath you close your eyes and so are you. 

 

* * *

 

 

Opening your eyes again you see a younger version of yourself.  He stares at you and you know he’s confused, although you’re glad to see he doesn’t show it.

“Dave, there’s a timeline you have to go this.  You know this one’s doomed but there’s a way to stop that.  So follow my orders.  There are blueprints for a 2 way pod that you need to make and those are in the 3rd basement.  Make it and use the code ‘Dirk’ and just… make sure you tell John you love him before you leave, kay?”  You tell him, unsure how much longer you have.  He nods. 

“What’ll happen then?”  He asks.

“It’ll take ya all to a different timeline; you’ll figure things out from now.”  You say. 

“Dave~!”  John calls from the hallway, you can’t see him.  This is him though.  This is you’re John.  You want to leave, but you can’t.  The future you didn’t leave when John showed up.

“Hey John?”  Past you say.

“Karkat’s trying to force me to watch a romcom, help me talk him out of it.”  John says, walking through.   He sees you.  “Oh, uh, hi future Dave.”  He smiles at you.  It’s not the first time he’s seen a future version of you.  You smile at him.

“Hey John.”  You say softly. 

“We could totally watch a romcom with Karkat, it’d involve kissing.”  Past you smirks at John, who blushes a little.

“That’s true.”  He hummed.  You look sadly at them both.  They don’t know how limited the time they have is.  Past you knows something will happen but he’s ignoring that because he doesn’t want something to happen.  You know because that’s what you did.

“I should be heading back Rose’ll have a lecture for me.”  You sigh.  You bit the inside of your cheek lightly.  “John…”  You say hesitantly.  Future you did this when you were in past you’s position. 

“Yeah Dave?”  He looks over at you. You love that he never saw future you as anything other than just you.  No matter what. He walks over and you kiss his forehead, hugging him.  John blushes and you know you’re glaring at yourself.  You were always much more jealous than you should have been about yourself.

“I love you John.”  You say, ruffling his hair as you leave. 

 

* * *

 

 

You were right, when you get back you see Rose there waiting for you with a smirk.

“I thought you weren’t planning on going back to repeat it.”  She said.

“What can I say, I changed my mind.”  You shrug.  “Tonight.” 

“Tonight?”  She has a knowing smirk and you resist the urge to roll your eyes.

“We’re going after the BatterWitch tonight.”

 

* * *

 

 

You lay coughing and spattering, blood everywhere and Rose by your side.

“We should have…. We should have expected this.”  She’s panting, having trouble breathing.  You clench her hand as tight as can, feeling her grip loosen. 

You should have expected this.  You were from a doomed timeline, even if your new timeline wasn’t doomed you still were.

“It’s gonna be alright now Rose.”  You say quietly, panting. “We’re going to see the others again.”  You say.

You don’t get a reply, the cold hand goes limp in yours and you can feel yourself fading.  It’s going dark, you don’t remember closing your eyes but when you open them again John’s standing in front of you.

“Dave, I swear I was drunk.”  He says.  And it’s the first thing he says to you.  You can’t help but laugh.


End file.
